NEW BORN BABY
by JUANIS
Summary: UN NUEVO MIEMBRO EN LA FAMILIA DAIMAOHYOSHI ¿DEBO DECIR MAS? ¡¡ALARIAN Y MICHU AL ATAQUE! ¡QUE LA DISFRUTEN!


_**NEWBORN BABY**_

UN DIA ESTABAN CIERTA DRAGEN Y MUTANTE EN CASA DE LOS YOSHI, PARA SER EXACTOS EN LA COCINA PREPARANDO UN RICO PASTEL.

ALARIAN: OYE MAMI -COMIENDOSE UNAS FRESAS- ¿CUÁNDO ES EL CUMPLE DEL TITO GIOVANNI? TENGO PENSADO HACERLE UN REGALO.

FER EMBADURNANDO DE MERENGUE EL PAN- PUES ESCOGIMOS EL 25 DE MAYO POR PURA CHIRIPA- MIRANDO A SU PEQUEÑA HIJA DRAGEN CON TERNURA- ¡QUE LINDA! ¿QUE LE REGALARAS? –DE REPENTE PREOCUPÁNDOSE- ALARIAN, EL ES TU TIO NO HAGAS NADA MALO.

ALARIAN: MMMH TENIA PENSADO DARLE DE REGALO LA VISTA POR UN DIA. uu PERO ME ARRIESGO A QUE TITO DON NO ME SUELTE DESPUES.

FERNANDA: NO TE PREOCUPES ALARIAN, EL TIO DON ME DEBE MUCHAS Y YA ESTA SENTENCIADO, TE TOCA Y ¡¡LE METO EL BO (BASTON NINJA) EN DONDE NO LE DA LA LUZ DEL SOL!

ALARIAN: MMMMH... MAMI ME DAS ALGO DE MIEDO SABES OOU.

GIOVANNI QUIEN ENTRA A LA COCINA POR UN VASO CON AGUA: FERNANDA, NO ASUSTES A TU HIJA, POR CIERTO –HACIA ALARIAN-¿QUE ME VAS A REGALAR? ESCUCHE ALGO ASI.

FERNANDA: ¡NO DOY MIEDO! ¡SI DIERA EN REALIDAD MIEDO ESTARIA TENIENDO TERAPIAS CON TIO RAPHAEL!

ALARIAN: PUES... LE QUERIA REGALAR... -EMPIEZA A SONROJARSE Y VE A SU MADRE CON UN POQUITO DE TEMOR

FERNANDA: ANDA NIÑA DISELO

GIOVANNI: ¿QUE COSA?

ALARIAN: ¡NO PUEDO!

GIOVANNI: ENTIENDO, NO TE PREOCUPES- LE DICE CON UNA SONRISA

ALARIAN: ME DA MUCHA VERGÜENZA U/U

FERNANDA LE DA UN SOPAPO EN LA CABEZA A SU HIJA POR ALBOROTAR A SU HERMANO ADOPTIVO.

ALARIAN: ¡¡¡AAAAAYYYYY! ¡¡NO ME PEGUES, ESTOY ESTUDIANDO!

FERNANDA: ¡SI NO VAS A HACER LAS COSAS NO ALBOROTES A LA GENTE ALARIAN!

PICCOLO: ¬¬ PERO SI TU NO ESTUDIAS.

FERNANDA: ¿QUE NO TERMINASTE YA LOS EXAMENES KIBA?

-MIRANDO A PICCOLO- MAJUNIA ELLA NO TIENE QUE ESTAR COMO LELA SOBRE LOS LIBROS, LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE COMPRENDA Y ANALICE LO QUE LEE O TERMINARA ATARANTADO COMO CIERTO ESTUDIANTE QUE CONOCES.

FER: ¿NO HAS REPROBADO NINGUNA MATERIA ALARIAN CIERTO? YA SABES, PASAS TODAS LAS MATERIAS MINIMO CON 8 Y TE LLEVARE AL CENTRO COMERCIAL A COMPRAR COSAS LINDAS.

ALARIAN DANDO SALTITOS: ¡¡SSSIIIIIIIII! NO TE PREOCUPES MAMI, APROBARE LAS QUE PUEDA- MIRANDO A GIOVANNI- MMMMH TITO GIO... YO QUERIA... REGALARTE LA VISTA

TODOS SE QUEDAN VIENDO A ALARIAN SIN DECIR NADA, GIOVANNI SE ADELANTA UN POCO HACIA SU SOBRINA.

GIOVANNI: ¿LO HARAS EN SERIO PEQUEÑA, MI VISTA?

ALARIAN: SI, PARA UN DRAGEN ES FACIL CURAR LAS ENFERMEDADES Y HERIDAS DE OTROS SERES... NO PROMETO QUE DURE SIEMPRE

FER: ALARIAN- GIOVANNI LA DETIENE AMBOS HERMANOS SE QUEDAN EN SILENCIO Y FERNANDA SE REGRESA A UN LADO CON SU ESPOSO, GIOVANNI SE ARRODILLA FRENTE A LA JOVENCITA Y CIERRA SUS OJOS SIN VIDA

GIOVANNI: NO TE PREOCUPES, ESTE SERA UN MAGNIFICO REGALO.

ALARIAN: PERO... PARA ELLO... –CIERRO LOS OJOS Y ANTE LOS OJOS ATONITOS DE TODOS, PEGO MIS LABIOS A LOS DE MI TIO GIO Y EMPIEZO A TRANSMITIRLE MI PROPIA SANGRE, CUANDO ACABA LA TRANSFERENCIA ME APARTO DE ÉL Y REZO PORQUE ME HAYA SALIDO BIEN.

GIOVANNI ABRE LOS OJOS, AL PRINCIPIO NO DICE NADA NI SE MUEVE, SE LEVANTA EN PIE, PICCOLO POR INERCIA SE ACERCA A GIOVANNI Y LE COLOCA UNA MANO EN EL HOMBRO

GIOVANNI: PICCOLO... ¿ERES TU?- AMBOS HERMANOS SE QUEDAN VIENDO Y GIOVANNI ABRAZA CON FUERZA A SU HERMANO LLORANDO Y RIENDO AL MISMO TIEMPO, PICCOLO LO ABRAZA CON FUERZA SOLO DEJANDO UNA LAGRIMA SALIR, FERNANDA SE LLEVA UNA MANO A LA BOCA Y SE VA CORRIENDO DE LA HABITACION SOLO ALARIAN ES TESTIGO DE TODO

ALARIAN: NO...NO...NO PENSE QUE...-NO SABIA QUE DECIR- TEÓRICAMENTE SE QUE PODIA HACERLO, PERO NUNCA LO LLEVE A LA PRACTICA- ME DEJO CAER AL SUELO Y MIRO A MI TIO A Y A MI PADRE SONREIR

GIOVANNI: NO PUEDO CREERLO ERES... ¡ERES ENORME HERMANO! SE SEPARAN UN POCO Y SE PARAN FRENTE AUN ESPEJO, GIO SE MIRA EN EL Y A PICCOLO

GIOVANNI: ¡LOS MISMO OJOS, LA MISMA FISONOMIA! ¡TODO! ¡ES... ES INCREÍBLE! -SE SEPARA DE SU HERMANO Y CARGA A SU SOBRINA CON FUERZA- ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS ALARIAN JAJAJAJAJA!

ALARIAN: NO HAY DE QUE- SONRIO-

FERNANDA ENTRA SUBITAMENTE A LA HABITACION, SE HA TRAIDO A RASTRAS A SUS PADRES Y HERMANAS.

GIOVANNI: ¿PAPA? ¿MAMA?- LEONARDO E ILSSEK SE QUEDAN MUDOS POR UN MOMENTO, ENTENDIENDO DE GOLPE TODO, ILSSEK SE ABRAZA A SU HIJO CON LAGRIMAS EN LOS OJOS AL IGUAL QUE LAS PEQUEÑAS, LEONARDO ESTA ESTUPEFACTO Y TAMBIEN SE ACERCA A SU HIJO.

LEONARDO MURMURANDO: NO PUEDO CREERLO TANTOS AÑOS BUSCANDO UNA CURA, UNA OPERACION QUE LE DEVOLVIERA LA VISTA Y SOLO UNA NIÑA, UNA PEQUEÑA NIÑA- MIRANDO A ALARIAN CON INFINITA TERNURA VA HACIA ELLA Y LA ABRAZA- QUE DIOS TE BENDIGA HIJA.

ALARIAN: NO HACE FALTA QUE ME AGRADEZCA SR. YOSHI- DIGO UN POCO NERVIOSA- TITO GIO ES DE LA FAMILIA, ES EL HERMANO DE PAPA Y QUERIA DARLE UN REGALO ESPECIAL

LEONARDO ACARICIA EL MENTON DE LA NIÑA- ¿CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE NO ME GUSTA QUE ME LLAMES SR YOSHI? TAMPOCO TE PIDO QUE ME LLAMES ABUELO, SOLO LEONARDO O LEO POR FAVOR

ALARIAN: ENTRE LOS MIOS ES DE BUENA EDUCACIÓN HABLAR DE SR. O USTED A LOS ABUELOS- SONRIO.

LEONARDO: ESTA BIEN ALARIAN-CHAN, RESPETO TU DECISION- LEONARDO LE HACE UNA REVERENCIA Y MIRA A TODO EL GRUPO- ¡¡¡ESTO HAY QUE CELEBRARLO!

ALARIAN: EEHH... PAPÁ- COJO A PICCOLO DE LA MANO Y LO APARTO- ¿LE VAS A DECIR A MAMÁ QUE ESTAS DISPUESTO A TENER TÚ EL SIGUIENTE HERMANITO?- SONRIO INOCENTEMENTE

PICCOLO: MAS TARDE SE LO DIRE (¬¬) NO QUIERO QUE AHORA ME COMA LA CABEZA CON ELLO.

GIOVANNI: ¡¡HEY GREÑUDA! -REFIRIENDOSE A LUISA- ¡VEN AQUÍ! ¿CREIAS QUE TE SALVARIAS?- AMBOS SE ABRAZAN FELICES, CUANDO SE SEPARAN, FERNANDA SE DIRIGE HACIA SU ESPOSO, Y ABRAZA A SU HIJA

FER: ¡PEQUEÑA PESTE ERES TODO UN ESTUCHE DE MONERÍAS!- VIENDOLOS- ¿PORQUE TAN RETIRADOS NO PENSARAN HACER DE LAS SUYAS CIERTO?

KIBA: ¡¡¡NO NO NO NO!- MENEO LA CABEZA A LOS LADOS RAPIDAMENTE.

PICCOLO: ¿CÓMO CREES QUE ESTARIA HACIENDO DE LAS MIAS EN CASA DE TUS PADRES? –BESA A SU ESPOSA- ESO SERIA UNA GRAN FALTA DE RESPETO HACIA TU PADRE.

FER: ¡JAJAJAJA PUES CONOCIENDOLOS SÉ QUE TRAMAN ALGO!- PONIENDO CARA DE TENIENTE CUANDO INTERROGA A UN SOSPECHOSO- ¡SI HACEN ALGO MALO LES IRA MUY MAL!

KIBA: ¿POR QUÉ NO NOS CREES MAMI? PREGUNTO INOCENTEMENTE (QUE BUENA ME HE VUELTO DE GOLPE).

FER RIE Y ACARICIA LA CABEZA DE SU HIJA, EN ESO SUENA LA ALARMA DE LOS BEBES Y CAMINA HACIA ELLOS PARA ATENDERLES.

FERNANDA: POR CIERTO, LLAMEN A DENDE, NO QUEREMOS QUE SE PIERDA ESTA CELEBRACIÓN

KIBA: VOY EN BUSCA DE MI HERMANITO- SALGO CORRIENDO AL PORCHE DE LA CASA, ME TRANSFORMO EN DRAGON Y SALGO VOLANDO EN DIRECCIÓN AL TEMPLO SAGRADO.

FER: ¡ESTA NIÑA! ¡ME ENCANTA QUE AHORA PUEDA CONVERTIRSE EN DRAGON A SU LIBRE ALBEDRÍO! ERA UNA LATA ANDAR DETRAS DE ELLA PARA CONTROLARLA- MIRA A SU ESPOSO DE MANERA EXTRAÑA- MAJUNIA TIENES HINCHADO EL CUELLO ¿TE SIENTES BIEN?

PICCOLO LLEVÁNDOSE UNA MANO AL CUELLO Y GIRÁNDOSE: ESTOY BIEN -ALEGA- NO ME PASA NADA.

FERNANDA SUSPIRA TRISTEMENTE, SABIA QUE TAL VEZ ERA UN SINTOMA DEL ESCLEMOSIS (LA ENFERMEDAD QUE DAN A LOS NAMEKS CUANDO NO TIENEN SU ETAPA FERTIL) IBA A SEGUIRLE MAS EL LLANTO DE AARON LA DETUVO Y MIRANDOLO PREOCUPADA FUE CON SUS HIJOS.

LEONARDO: ¿HAY ALGUN PROBLEMA CON PICCOLO LUISA?

FER: TSK -SE DEJA CAER PESADAMENTE EN LA SILLA- SIGUE REACIO EN TENER AL BEBE ¡NO SÉ PORQUE! NO ES POR MIEDO A QUE HAGA DISTINCIONES, ¿MIEDO AL DOLOR? ¡POR FAVOR! HA SOPORTADO PEORES CASTIGOS Y SIGUE ENTERO, REALMENTE NO SÉ QUE LE SUCEDE PAPA -DANDO UN PUÑETAZO A LA MESA- ESTA INCERTIDUMBRE ME ESTA MATANDO

PICCOLO SALIO AL PORCHE A ESPERAR A QUE SUS DOS HIJOS MAYORES LLEGARAN. ESTANDO ALLI, RECORDO UNA CHARLA QUE TUVO CON SU HIJA MAYOR UNA TARDE QUE ESTABAN ENTRENANDO JUNTOS Y A ÉL LE SALTO UNA DUDA.

FLASHBACK:

PICCOLO LANZANDO UN GOLPE: KIBA ¿PODRIAS HACERME UN FAVOR?

KIBA: ¿CUÁL PAPA? n n

PICCOLO LE CUENTA SU "PROBLEMITA" A LA NIÑA Y ACEPTA ENCANTADA A HACERLE EL FAVOR

KIBA: NO HAY NINGUN PROBLEMA PERO DEBERIAS...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK 

PICCOLO: DEJA ESCAPAR UN SUSPIRO Y SE VUELVE A LLEVAR LA MANO AL CUELLO- "QUIEN SABE LO QUE PUEDE PASAR SI TENGO YO EL SIGUIENTE HIJO" -PENSANDO PARA SI MISMO, ENTRA A LA CASA.

ILSSEK MIRABA A PICCOLO DESDE LA COCINA, AMBOS SE TOPARON LA MIRADA Y PICCOLO LA REHUYO, MAS ELLA NO SE DEJO AMILANAR Y CAMINANDO DETRAS DE ÉL FUE A ENCARARLO

ILSSEK: PICCOLO ¿HAY ALGUN PROBLEMA QUE QUIERAS CONTAR?

-LO TOMA DE LA MANO- VAMOS AL CUARTO DE COSTURA, NADIE ENTRARA, TE LO PROMETO -AMBOS ENTRAN AL CUARTO Y SE SIENTAN EN LOS SILLONES.

ILSSEK: SABES, LUISA ES LA PERSONA MAS DIFICIL DEL MUNDO, PERO EN EL FONDO TE AMA, SI TIENES UN PROBLEMA O QUEJA PUEDES CONTARLO, HABLAREMOS CON ELLA PARA QUE SE ARREGLE LO MEJOR POSIBLE.

PICCOLO: NO TENGO NINGUN PROBLEMA CON LUISA- n n U DICE NERVIOSO- SOMOS MUY FELICES JUNTOS, ES SOLO QUE...

ILSSEK SUSPIRA PESADAMENTE SI ALGO DETESTABA ES QUE QUISIERAN VERLE LA CARA DE ESTUPIDA: LEONARDO ME CONTO QUE PROBABLEMENTE CONTRAIGAS UNA ENFERMEDAD POR NO TENER UN BEBE Y ESO TIENE AL BORDE DE LOS NERVIOS A LUISA.

PICCOLO: LO SE -BAJA LA CABEZA APENADO POR TENER A TODOS PREOCUPADOS- LO QUE PASA ES QUE, EL OTRO DIA, LE PEDI A ALARIAN QUE ME HICIERA UN FAVOR Y QUE DIJO QUE- SUSPIRA- NO TENDRÍA NINGUN PROBLEMA PARA TENER UN HIJO, PERO QUE CABE LA PEQUEÑA POSIBILIDAD QUE NACIERA CON ALGUN DEFECTO.

ILSSEK: ¿QUE DEFECTO? ¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS PICCOLO QUE DEFECTO PUEDE TENER EL BEBE! LEONARDO ES MEDICO, LUISA CONOCE VARIOS ESPECIALISTAS DE LA OCI, JAMAS DEJARIAMOS QUE EL BEBE SUFRIERA -TOMANDO LA MANO DE SU YERNO- NI A TI TAMPOCO.

PICCOLO: NO SE REFERIA A DEFECTO COMO UNA DEFORMIDAD Y COSAS DE ESAS- SUSPIRA- ME DIJO QUE LA MATRIZ QUE TENGO ESTA DAÑADA POR LAS PELEAS Y QUE SI TENGO UN HIJO, PODRIA NACER... CIEGO

ENTONCES TENDREMOS QUE ENSEÑARLE TODO LO QUE SABEMOS- PICCOLO VOLTEA LENTAMENTE TOPANDOSE CON LA MIRADA DE FERNANDA, ILSSEK SE LEVANTA Y SE RETIRA, LUISA ENTRA Y SE SIENTA EN EL SUELO MIRANDO A SU ESPOSO.

FER: ¿TODO ESTO TE LO HAS CALLADO? NO TENIAS POR QUE HACERLO ¡YO TE VOY A AYUDAR, VAMOS A HACER ESTO JUNTOS, CON ALY, CON DEN, CON LOS BEBES, TODOS JUNTOS COMO UNA FAMILIA!- LA VOZ DE LUISA SE ESCUCHABA SERENA PERO POR DENTRO SE SENTIA ROMPER, ACARICIA EL ROSTRO DE SU ESPOSO Y LO ABRAZA COMO SI FUERA UN PEQUEÑITO –TE AMO-

PICCOLO DEVOLVIENDO EL ABRAZO: GRACIAS MI AMOR- CIERRA LOS OJOS Y RESPIRA EL PERFUME DE SU ESPOSA.

FERNANDA SE SEPARA UN POCO Y BESA EL CUELLO DE SU ESPOSO, PODIA SENTIR LA LIGERA PROTUBERANCIA Y SE IMAGINO EN LA MARAVILLA QUE SE GESTABA AHI, BESANDO A SU ESPOSO AHORA EN LOS LABIOS SE LEVANTA Y SE LO LLEVA DE LA MANO HACIA TODO EL GRUPO

KIBA: ¡¡¡YA ESTAMOS AQUÍ! – DIGO ENTRANDO EN LA CASA CON DENDE.

DENDE: ¡BUENOS DIAS A TODOS!- SALUDA ALEGREMENTE.

ILSSEK LLEGA Y ABRAZA A DENDE Y LO BESA EN LA FRENTE: ¡BUENO DIAS PRECIOSO! VEN Y SIÉNTATE, TE TENGO UN REFRESCANTE VASO CON JUGO DE MANGO, TU FAVORITO.

FERNANDA: ¡VAYA ROMPIERON RECORD DE VELOCIDAD! ¿ESTABAN ECHANDO CARRERAS CIERTO?

KIBA: PUES... –MIRO HACIA OTRO LADO, COMO QUIEN NO QUIERE LA COSA, ME VOY HASTA DONDE ESTA EL ABUELO LEO Y ME ESCONDO TRAS ÉL- SOLO ESTABAMOS JUGANDO.

UNOS BALBUCEOS SE OYEN, EN UNA CARREOLA DOBLE, AARON Y GALATEA COMO TODO BUEN BEBE MOSTRABAN SU FELICIDAD SONRIENDO A TODO MUNDO.

FER: ¡SOLO JUGANDO! SI LOS PESCA UN ANTIMUTANTE ¿COMO CARAMBAS SE VAN A SALVAR EH? ¡APENAS PUEDEN LIBRARSE DE LOS ATAQUES DE SU PADRE!

FRIDA: ¡¡¡¡HOLA DENDE!- LLEGA CORRIENDO Y LE DA UN RAPIDO BESO EN LOS LABIOS Y SE COLOCA A UN LADO DE PICCOLO, TODOS SE RIEN AL VER PONERSE COLORADO AL JOVEN KAMISAMA.

DENDE: ¡HO-HOLA! U/U

ILSSEK: ¡FRIDA ELIZABETH YOSHI! ¿QUE COMPORTAMIENTO ES ESE?

PATTY: ESO ES INCIESTO.

FERNANDA: ES INCESTO PATTY Y ESTA BESANDO A DENDE NO A PAPA.

PATTY: MMMH, PERO SI TU ERES LA MAMA DE DENDE ¿ESO HACE QUE FRIDA SEA LA TIA DE DENDE NO?

KIBA: ¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! XDD

GIOVANNI SE SIENTA CON PICCOLO Y ACARICIA LA MEJILLA DE LOS BEBES: Y ESTO ES COSA DE TOOOOOOODOS LOS DIAS

KIBA ACERCÁNDOSE A SU TITO: SI, CASI TODOS. n n

GIOVANNI: Y TU TE LLEVASTE A LA LOCA MAYOR -ENTRE ELLOS- OYE KIBA ¿COMO LE HACES CON LUISA?

KIBA MIRANDO HACIA SU MADRASTRA: PUES... INTENTO NO HACER NADA MALO DELANTE SUYA PARA QUE NO ME CASTIGUE, PERO A SUS ESPALDAS JEJEJEJE HE HECHO DE LAS MIAS.

GIOVANNI: ¿OISTE HERMANA? ¡YA SOLTO LA SOPA TU MOCOSA, YO QUE TU...! ¡N'OMBRE! ¡¡LE DABA UNA FRIEGA DE ESAS QUE MARCAN EPOCA!

FER: SI... ¡SOLO ESPERATE A QUE REGRESEMOS A CASA!- DIJO FINGIENDO ENOJO MIENTRAS PONIA VARIAS JARRAS CON AGUA DE SABORES EN LA MESA Y OTROS PLATILLOS.

KIBA: ¡¡¡¡QUE MALO ERES TITO! Ò Ó

LEONARDO: ¡JAJAJAJAJA! BIEN DICEN: DIOS LAS CREA Y ELLAS SE JUNTAN -VIENDO A DENDE- ES OTRO TIPO DE DIOS HIJO, PERO ME DA MUCHO GUSTO QUE POR FIN SE HAYA DESPEJADO TODO ¿VERDAD FERNANDA?

AL TRATAR DE COMPRENDER LO QUE DECIA SU PADRE LUISA MIRO A SU MADRE Y ENTENDIO TODO, LE HABIA CONTADO LO QUE SUCEDIO EN EL CUARTO DE COSTURA.

LEONARDO MIRANDO A PICCOLO: PUEDES CONTAR CON NOSOTROS PARA LO QUE SEA PICCOLO.

PICCOLO: GRA-GRACIAS- SONRIE NERVIOSAMENTE

DESPUES DE LA FIESTA FAMILIAR DENDE, KIBA Y LOS BEBES DESCANSABAN EN SUS HABITACIONES, PICCOLO ESTABA RECOSTADO EN LA CAMA CON LAS MANOS USANDOLAS COMO ALMOHADAS, EN EL TOCADOR LUISA CEPILLABA SU CABELLO PARA ATARLO A UN LISTON AMARILLO, PICCOLO LA OBSERVABA EN SILENCIO

EL NAMEK SUSPIRA: ¿LUISA? –LLAMA A SU ESPOSA MIRANDO EL TECHO.

FER: ¿SI AMOR?

PICCOLO: ¿QUÉ PASARIA SI... TUVIERA UN HIJO Y NACIERA CIEGO? ¿CREES QUE PODRIAMOS CRIALO EN EL TEMPLO?

FERNANDA CAMINA LENTAMENTE Y SE SIENTA EN LA ORILLA DE LA CAMA COLOCANDO UNA MANO EN EL PECHO DESNUDO DE ÉL: MAJUNIA POR SUPUESTO QUE SI, SERA UN NIÑO INTELIGENTE, SABRA Y SABREMOS SOBRELLEVAR ESTO, HAY UN PROVERBIO ANTIGUO: "EL DESTINO NO TE MANDA PRUEBAS QUE NO PUEDAS SUPERAR" YO VOY A ESTAR CONTIGO Y TE VOY A AYUDAR ¿SABES PORQUE? PORQUE TE AMO, AMO AL BEBE QUE VIENE EN CAMINO Y PORQUE ES MI HIJO.

PICCOLO SONRIE UN POCO Y ATRAE A SU ESPOSA HACIA EL; LA BESA EN LOS LABIOS Y MIENTRAS LA BESABA CON PASIÓN, FUE ACARICIANDO SU ESPALDA Y PASANDO LAS MANOS POR DEBAJO DE LA CAMISA DEL PIJAMA ACARICIO LA SUAVE PIEL DE LUISA.

FER: ¡MMMMH PARECE QUE ALGUIEN SE QUIERE PONER TRAVIESO!

-DE PRONTO SE PONE PREOCUPADA- ¿NO TE LASTIMARE O AL BEBE?

PICCOLO SONRIENDO -¡QUE TONTERÍAS ESTAS DICIENDO!- PONE LA MANO DE LA MUJER EN SU ESTOMAGO- EL BEBÉ ESTA AQUÍ Y YO ESTOY BIEN, NO TIENES NADA DE QUE PREOCUPARTE- DICE SENSUALMENTE BESÁNDOLA EN EL CUELLO.

FER: EN ESE CASO... -DE PRONTO ARROJA LA COBIJA A UN LADO DEJANDO DESPROTEGIDO AL NAMEK Y SE QUITA DE UN MOVIMIENTO LA BLUSA DE PIJAMA DEJANDOLA SOLO CON UNAS PANTYS DE SEDA ROSA Y COMIENZA A BESAR A PICCOLO CON PASION BAJANDO LENTAMENTE POR SU PECHO Y ABDOMEN.

PICCOLO CERRO LOS OJOS DE PLACER E HIZO ALGUNOS SONIDITOS QUEDOS, LUEGO, CUANDO SINTIO A SU ESPOSA SUBIR, LA ATRAJO HASTA SU BOCA BESÁNDOLA, SE DIO LA VUELTA Y COMENZO A ACARICIAR LOS MUSLOS DE LUISA CON PASIÓN, SINTIENDO QUE TODO SU SER LE PEDIA ALGO MAS.

MAS FERNANDA ESTA VEZ NO SE DEJO LLEVAR ASI QUE VOLVIO A LA POSICION DOMINANTE COLOCANDO SUS MANOS SOBRE LAS DE PICCOLO: NO ME TOQUES, SI LO HACES ME VOY Y TE DEJO COMO ESTAS.

PICCOLO SE QUEDO MIRÁNDOLA: ¿QUÉ TE PASA? DIJO PERDIENDO EL HILO DEL JUEGO- NO ESTARAS PREOCUPADA POR EL BEBE ¿VERDAD?

FER: ¡PARA NADA! -MORDIENDOSE EL LABIO SEDUCTORAMENTE- SIMPLEMENTE QUIERO CUMPLIR UNA DE MIS FANTASIAS, PERO NO TE PREOCUPES NO TE AMORDAZARE NI USARE LATIGOS CONTIGO Y AHORA CALLA, ESTO SE PONDRA BUENO- LO BESO DE NUEVO EN EL CUELLO Y BAJO LENTAMENTE, TRAZANDO CON SU LENGUA UN CAMINO HUMEDO, PICCOLO SE ARQUEABA AL SENTIR INTIMIDADO DE ESA MANERA, LUISA COMENZO A BESAR EL VIENTRE Y LA INGLES DEL NAMEK PERO TENIENDO SUMO CUIDADO EN NO TOCAR SU VIRILIDAD.

TOMANDO CON CUIDADO A PICCOLO ACARICIABA CON SU LENGUA, PICCOLO APRETABA LAS SABANAS POR LA URGENCIA DE NO TOCARLA, DE PRONTO UN TORRENTE BLANCO LA CUBRIO Y LUISA SIGUIO BESANDOLO BEBIENDO DE EL.

AL FINAL UNA GOTITA DE SEMEN QUEDABA EN LA COMISURA DE SU BOCA Y LO LAMIO: DELICIOSO Y DULCE COMO TODO TU- LUISA QUEDO SOBRE EL APENAS SENTADA CASI UNIDOS, ELLA COLOCO LAS MANOS DE PICCOLO EN SUS CADERAS: TOCAME

PICCOLO DUDO POR UNOS INSTANTES: "¿ESTABA JUGANDO CON EL?" "¿SEGURO QUE QUERIA AQUELLO" HACIENDO CASO OMISO A SUS PENSAMIENTOS, VOLTEO A SU ESPOSA, LA TOMO POR LA CADERA Y LA PENETRO

PICCOLO: ESTA VEZ SERE YO QUIEN TENGA AL HIJO, NO TU- LE SUSURRO AL OIDO MOVIÉNDOSE DE ADELANTE HACIA ATRÁS, FERNANDA GIMIO DE PLACER.

FER: ¡AH! ¡¡¡SI MI AMOR ERES GENIAL NO TE DETENGAS! FERNANDA SEGUIA LOS MOVIMIENTOS DE SU ESPOSO, PASANDO UN BRAZO POR ATRAS DE EL Y PONIENDO UNA MANO EN LA CAMA PARA NO PERDER EL EQUILIBRIO, ERA UNA SENSACION NUEVA PARA ELLA Y QUE MEJOR QUE COMPARTIENDOLA CON QUIEN AMABA

PICCOLO FUE SUBIENDO EL RITMO, LAS RESPIRACIONES DE AMBOS IBAN EN AUMENTO, PARA NO HACER MUCHO RUIDO, PICCOLO CERRO FUERTEMENTE LA BOCA CUANDO LLEGO AL LIMITE Y EL ORGASMO LLEGO, IMPREGNANDO DE SU ESCENCIA A SU ESPOSA.

FER: ¡¡AH AH HA! ¡ESO FUE...! ¡AH MARAVILLOSO!- LUISA SINTIO OTRO ORGASMO RECARGANDO SU CABEZA SOBRE LOS ALMOHADONES, SU CABELLO CAIA COMO UNA CASCADA NEGRA SOBRE LAS SABANAS, ESTABA EMPAPADA EN SUDOR Y ALGUNOS MECHONES SE LE PEGABAN A LA ESPALDA, VOLTEO UN POCO SU ROSTRO AUN RUBORIZADO HACIA SU ESPOSO Y LE SONRIO DULCEMENTE

-AAAH... AAAAH...- PICCOLO SALIO DE SU ESPOSA Y SE RECOSTO EN LA CAMA BOCA ARRIBA. LUEGO MIRA A SU ACOMPAÑANTE Y SONRIE, CREA ROPA PARA LOS DOS Y LA ABRAZA -ESPERO LUEGO NO TE ARREPIENTAS DE NADA.

FER: COMO VOY A HACER ESO, SACA DEL BURO UN PEQUEÑO PAQUETITO DE PASTILLAS- HE ESTADO TOMANDO ESTAS ANTICONCEPTIVAS, QUIERO ESPERARME EN MI POR LO MENOS 5 AÑOS PARA TENER AL SIGUIENTE PAR.

FERNANDA COMIENZA A MORDISQUEAR LA PUNTITA DE LA OREJA DE PICCOLO: SI TE DIGO ALGO ¿TE ENOJAS?

PICCOLO: NO

FER: QUIERO MAS

FER: PERO ESTA VEZ TU MANDAS.

PICCOLO SONRIO, SUBITAMENTE SE LLEVO LAS MANOS AL ESTOMAGO Y EMPEZO A GRITAR DE DOLOR, LO QUE ESTABA ESPERANDO YA LLEGABA Y ERA EN EL PEOR MOMENTO DEL MUNDO.

LA RESPIRACIÓN DEL NAMEK SE ACELERO Y ALGO PROVENIENTE DE SU ESTOMAGO COMENZO A SUBIR RAPIDAMENTE POR SU ABDOMEN HASTA LLEGAR A LA GARGANTA; UNA VEZ ALLI PICCOLO EXPULSO EL ENORME HUEVO; FERNANDA CON APENAS TIEMPO SOSTUVO AL HUEVO, ESTA LLENO DE LIMO PURPURA, CON SUMO CUIDADO LO LLEVO AL LAVABO Y LO ASEO CON AGUA TIBIA ENVOLVIENDOLO CON SABANAS, CUANDO ESTUVO EL HUEVITO A SALVO FUE CON SU ESPOSO PARA AUXILIARLO.

FER: TRANQUILO, TRANQUILO, TODO ESTA BIEN, -LE DECIA LIMPIANDOLE LA BOCA DEL LIMO, LUISA TENIA LA MANO SERENA Y LE TRANSMITIA CONFIANZA A SU ESPOSO- OK FUE MUY RAPIDO ESO ES BUENO AHORA DESCANSA TODO ESTARA BIEN

PICCOLO: ¿E-EL H-HUEVO?- PREGUNTO A DURAS PENAS.

FER: ESTA BIEN, NO TE ASUSTES, AUN NO ECLOSIONA (SE ROMPA) ESO ES BUENA SEÑAL TAMBIEN, SIGNIFICA QUE NO HAY DAÑO INTERNO, LO AYUDA A RECOSTARSE UN POCO- TRANQUILO

PICCOLO RESPIRABA ENTRECORTADAMENTE, SE SENTIA FRANCAMENTE CANSADO, AUNQUE EL DOLOR QUE LE HABIA ASALTADO DESAPARECIO AL INSTANTE CUANDO EL ENORME HUEVO SALIO DE ÉL.

PICCOLO: AAAH... AAAH... ESTO ES... LO QUE SE LLAMA... ¿PARIR? -PREGUNTO JADEANDO.

FER: SI, PERO EN VEZ DE SALIR POR LA BOCA, SALE DEL LUGAR CON QUE HACE UN RATO JUGABAS, NO TE PREOCUPES AL PRINCIPIO DUELE, PERO CON EL SIGUIENTE TE ACOSTUMBRAS

-AMBOS RIERON UN POCO PARA CORTAR LA TENSIÓN.

PICCOLO: ME SIENTO CANSADO- DICE SONRIENDO Y MIRA A SU ESPOSA- AVISAME CUANDO SE ABRA, POR... FAVOR- LE PIDIO DURMIÉNDOSE.

FER: POR SUPUESTO- DE PRONTO SE ESCUCHA UN CRUJIDO –(GULP) CREO QUE NO ES NECESARIO QUE TE AVISE, LUISA MIRA HACIA EL MONTON DE SABANAS QUE HABIA CREADO COMO NIDO Y EL HUEVO EMPEZO A RESQUEBRAJARSE, CAYENDO ALGUNOS PEDAZOS EN EL PISO, NI TARDA NI PEREZOSA CORRIO HACIA EL Y LO COLOCO ENTRE ELLOS MIRANDOLO DESEOSOS.

EL HUEVO SE ROMPIO POR COMPLETO, DEJANDO AL DESCUBIERTO A UN PEQUEÑO NAMEK QUE PARECIA DESAMPARADO A LOS PELIGROS DEL MUNDO.

CON LA APARIENCIA DE SU PADRE, EL PEQUEÑO NAMEK MOVIA LAS MANITAS Y SE LAS RESTREGO POR LOS OJITOS, LOS CUALES MANTENIA CERRADOS; PICCOLO ACARICIO LA CARITA DEL PEQUEÑO Y SONRIO MIRANDO AL NIÑO Y A SU ESPOSA, DESPUES DANDO UN SUSPIRO SE DURMIÓ.

EL BEBE EMITIO UN LIGERO LLANTO TAN DEBIL QUE APENAS PODIA PERCIBIRSE, FERNANDA COMENZO A LLORAR EN SILENCIO POR LA EMOCION, LE DIO UN BESO EN LA FRENTE AL BEBE Y CAMINO HACIA EL BOTIQUIN SACANDO EL JUEGO QUIRUGICO, LO ASEO CON SUMO CUIDADO, CORTO EL CORDON UMBILICAL QUE LO UNIA A LA PLACENTA DEL HUEVO Y CUANDO LO VISTIO CON UN PEQUEÑO MAMELUCO DE AARON LE PUSO GOTAS SALINAS PARA LAVAR SUS OJITOS, CUANDO TODO TERMINO LO BESO DE NUEVO EN LA FRENTE: ESTAS HERMOSO- Y LO LLEVO A LA CAMA, AHI CON ÉL EN BRAZOS Y SU ESPOSO DURMIENDO SE QUEDO DORMIDA

¡¡¡BUAAAAAA...! SE OYO POR TODA LA CASA A PRIMERA HORA DE LA MAÑANA.

PICCOLO Y LUISA SE DESPERTARON SOBRESALTADOS, EL PEQUEÑO NAMEK HABIA DESPERTADO Y LLORABA PIDIENDO QUE ALGUIEN LE ATENDIERA.

PICCOLO: BUENOS DIAS- DIJO DESPEREZÁNDOSE UN POCO Y BESANDO A SU ESPOSA.

FER: BUENOS DIAS CIELO ¡JAJAJAJA, VEO YA QUIEN MANDA EN ESTA CASA!- AL LLANTO TODOS LLEGARON EN TROPEL INCLUYENDO A MR. MOMO, LUISA Y PICCOLO LES SONRIERON DANDOLES LOS BUENOS DIAS.

MR. MOMO: ¿¡YA NACIO EL BEBE? ¿PORQUE NO ME AVISARON PARA AYUDARLES?

FER: NO SE PREOCUPE MR. MOMO TODO FUE RAPIDO Y SENCILLO-MIRANDO A PICCOLO- BUENO A MI NO ME DOLIO JEJEJEJE.

FER LLEVABA EN BRAZOS AL BEBE, SACO DEL BURO UNA MAMILA NUEVA, LA ABRIO DEL EMPAQUE Y LA LLENO CON EL AGUA FRESCA DE LA JARRA PARA COMENZAR A ALIMENTAR AL BEBE QUIEN BEBIA RAPIDAMENTE

FER: ¡CARAMBA PEQUEÑO! ¡QUIEN TE VIERA JURARA QUE TE TENGO MUERTO DE HAMBRE!- EN ESO SE ESCUCHO EL LLANTO DE LOS OTROS DOS BEBES- MR. MOMO ¿PODRIA POR FAVOR? EN UN MOMENTO VENDRE CON USTED- EL SIRVIENTE SONRIO Y SE DISPUSO A IR HACIA LOS PEQUEÑOS, DENDE Y ALARIAN CAMINARON LENTAMENTE HACIA LOS ESPOSOS.

KIBA: ¿ESTE QUIEN ES? –PREGUNTO SUBIÉNDOME A LA CAMA Y EN POCOS BOTECITOS, LLEGO HASTA DONDE PICCOLO.

DENDE: ¿ES UN NUEVO HERMANO?- EL JOVEN KAMISAMA MIRO UN MOMENTO AL BEBE Y SONRIO- SE PARECE MUCHO A PAPÁ ¿PUEDO COGERLO? –PIDIO- TENDRE CUIDADO- SE APRESURO A DECIR CUANDO LUISA LO MIRO DESCONFIADA.

FER: ¡MAS TE VALE ENANO! ¡BATALLE MUCHO A TU PADRE PARA CONVENCERLE, HAZLE ALGO Y TE REGRESO A NAMEKSEI DE UNA PATADA!

LUISA LO COLOCA CON SUMO CUIDADO EN BRAZOS DE DENDE- MUY BIEN QUE ESCUCHE TU LATIDO CARDIACO PARA QUE SE ACOSTUMBRE- MIRANDO A KIBA CHAN- TU EN UN RATITO MAS LO CARGARAS.

KIBA: ¡DE VERDAD! –SONRIO ILUSIONADA- EEHH... ¡NO, MEJOR NO! DIGO AL RECORDAR UNA MALA EXPERIENCIA CON OTRO BEBE- PREFIERO VERLO DESDE LA DISTANCIA.

PICCOLO COMENZO A REIRSE A CARCAJADA PURA AL COMPRENDER EL MOTIVO POR EL QUE LA PEQUEÑA NO QUERIA COGERLO.

FER: ¿DE QUE BEBE HABLAN?- CUESTIONO MEDIO PREOCUPADA POR SUS RETOÑOS.

FER: ¡¿MAJUNIA?

PICCOLO SONRIENDO: ¡NADA! ¡NADA!- PASA UNA MANO POR MI CUELLO Y SIGUE RIENDO.

FER: BUENO QUEDENSE UN RATO AQUI, VOY A AYUDAR A MR. MOMO CON LOS GEMELOS, NO TARDO- SE PIERDE DE VISTA AL CRUZAR LA PUERTA, DENDE TOMA ASIENTO MIENTRAS EL NAMEK Y LA PEQUEÑA DRAGEN OBSERVABAN AL BEBE EN SILENCIO.

DENDE: ¿CÓMO HAN PENSADO LLAMARLO PADRE? PREGUNTÓ PASÁNDOLE EL BEBE A PICCOLO.

PICCOLO: AUN NO LO HE PENSADO –MECIO UN POCO AL BEBE- TAL VEZ CATAHAS, COMO SE LLAMABA MI ABUELO, O NAIL, COMO VUESTRO TIO- MIRA AL PEQUEÑO QUE NO HABIA ABIERTO AUN LOS OJITOS.

FER: NAIL CATAHAS DAIMAOH YOSHI O CATAHAS NAIL DAIMAOH YOSHI ¿CÓMO SUENA MEJOR?- DIJO PENSATIVA MIENTRAS CARGABA EN CADA BRAZO A LOS REMOLONES GEMELOS DE 2 MESES DE NACIDOS- LES DICE A SUS BEBES- ¡SALUDEN A SU HERMANITO!

KIBA: ¡A MI ME GUSTA CATAHAS COMO PRIMER NOMBRE! –SONRIO- ASI LUEGO NO NOS LIAMOS CON EL TITO NAIL.

FER: ME GUSTA ¡HEY CATAHAS! ¿QUE TE PARECE TU NOMBRE?- DIJO MIENTRAS ACARICIABA LAS SUAVES ANTENITAS DEL BEBE, LOS GEMELOS ESTABA RECARGADOS EN LAS PIERNAS DE SU MADRE MIRANDO EMBOBADOS AL NUEVO INTEGRANTE DE LA FAMILIA, EL BEBE COMO RESPUESTA DIO UN BOSTEZO, SE LLEVO UNA MANITA A LA BOCA Y LA EMPEZO A CHUPAR RUIDOSAMENTE HACIENDO QUE TODOS RIERAN.

PICCOLO: CREO QUE LE GUSTA -SIGUE RIENDO.

KIBA: QUE PENA QUE NO SEA COMO YO –DIGO MIRANDO AL PEQUEÑO- ME HUBIERA GUSTADO JUGAR CON ÉL A LOS JUEGOS TIPICOS DE LOS DRAGENS.

FER: PERO PUEDES ENSEÑARLE OTRAS COSAS, TODOS LO HAREMOS, COMO HASTA AHORA, COMO UNA FAMILIA -MIRO A SU ESPOSO- PICCOLO TENGO QUE DECIRTE ALGO.

PICCOLO: ¿QUÉ PASA CIELO? –LE CAMBIA EL SEMBLANTE A UNO DE PREOCUPACIÓN.

FER: ES SOBRE SU VISTA- SE QUEDA CALLADA TODOS LA MIRAN ESPERANDO LA RESPUESTA HASTA LOS GEMELOS PARECIAN ESPERAR TODO.

FER: DEBO DECIR QUE... ¡TIENE LA MEJOR VISTA QUE TODOS NOSOTROS JUNTOS JAJAJAJAJAJA! -AL ESCUCHARLA TODOS SE FUERON DE ESPALDA.

PICCOLO: ENTONCES... ¿¡PORQUE NO ABRE LOS OJITOS?

FER: ¡MAJUNIA POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! –VOLTEANDO HACIA SU HIJO MAYOR- NO TU DENDE, TIENE SOLO UNAS HORAS DE NACIDO, NINGUN BEBE LOS ABRE HASTA LAS 2 SEMANAS DE VIDA, YA LO REVISE, LE ASEE LOS OJOS, ÉL ESTA BIEN, NO TE PREOCUPES.

PICCOLO EMPEZO A REIR NERVIOSAMENTE ¡COMO NO SE HABIA DADO CUENTA DE ALGO TAN EVIDENTE!

EN ESO SE ESCUCHO UNOS TOQUIDOS EN LA PUERTA, LUISA INDICANDO QUE PODIAN PASAR, ENTRO TODA LA TROPA YOSHI (INCLUYENDO A GIOVANNI Y A NAIL CON SUS RESPECTIVAS PAREJAS) TODA LA HABITACION ESTABA LLENA DE LA FAMILIA.

MIENTRAS TODOS SE PASABAN AL BEBÉ COMENTANDO LO LINDO O GRANDE O INTELIGENTE QUE LUCIA, FERNANDA LE SUSURRO AL OIDO A SU ESPOSO.

FERNANDA: HEY MAJUNIA, SI ALGUIEN AÑOS ANTES TE HUBIERA DICHO QUE TODO ESTO TE PASARIA ¿QUÉ LE HABRIAS DICHO?

PICCOLO: MMMH QUIZAS LO HUBIERA DESINTEGRADO CON MIS PODERES –SE CUBRE RAPIDAMENTE DEL ALMOHADAZO QUE LE DA SU ESPOSA JUGANDO Y SE DAN UN BESO LLENO DE AMOR.

LEONARDO COLOCA UNA CAMARA FOTOGRAFICA SOBRE EL PEINADOR FRENTE A LA CAMA Y CAMINA RAPIDAMENTE, ILSSEK QUIEN LLEVABA AL BEBÉ SE LO ENTREGA A SU PADRE, NAIL Y GIOVANNI SE COLOCAN A CADA LADO DE LA CAMA CON SUS RESPECTIVAS NOVIAS, DENDE, KIBA, AARÓN Y GALATEA ESTAN SENTADOS LA CAMA.

LEONARDO: ¡¡OK DIGAN CHEESE!

TODOS: ¡¡¡¡¡¡CHEEEEESSEEEEEEE!

¡CLICK WOSHHHH!

...Y EL BELLO MOMENTO QUEDA GRABADO PARA SIEMPRE EN UNA FOTOGRAFIA

FIN


End file.
